l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kuni Tansho
Kuni Tansho was the wife of Kuni Utagu. After her husband's untimely demise, she assumed his responsibilities as Kuni Daimyo. From Without and Within, by Rusty Priske Meddler Tansho had a rapier tongue and tendency to intrude into others' business. She was apprenticed to Kuni Masami, an adventurous shugenja who traveled throughout the Empire. During this time Tansho developed a taste for adventure and excitement. After her gempukku she was a wandering Witch Hunter whose primary goal was to see as much of the world as possible. A Doji storyteller wrote the Tansho Chronicles. Secrets of the Crab, p. 51 Married During a winter she met Kuni Utagu, Jade Champion and Kuni Daimyo. Utagu and Tansho stumbled onto a cell of Bloodspeakers led by the legendary maho-tsukai Mohai who had killed a Kuni Shugenja and replaced him with one of their own. They destroyed the cell and killed all of the cultists save Mohai himself. A month later, they were married. Kuni Daimyo Utagu's Death When Utagu was murdered, rulership of the Kuni family fell to Tansho. Tansho turned her toward discovering Utagu's killer. Though many suspected that Toturi Sezaru was somehow responsible, Tansho never accused the Wolf. Secrets of the Crab, pp. 51-52 Dealing with Onis In 1159 Tansho reported that a corrupted tanto was discovered in the gullet of an Oni no Tsuburu spawn. Lost at Sea, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Imperial Scrutiny In 1160 she was visited by Miya Hatori, who on behalf of the Imperial Court was visiting the different Great Clans and their leaders. They pondered about the Shadowlands Taint. Secrets of the Crab, pp. 45-46 Though she was almost ninety years of age, she was still bright, witty, and extraordinarily tough. Kisada's Return In 1166 Tansho was present at Kyuden Hida in the reception made to Hida Kisada, who had returned to life through the Oblivion's Gate. Persistence, by Rich Wulf Crab Clan Army Tansho had among her duties the station as shireikan of the Third Crab Army. Masters of War, p. 20 Feeling old In 1169 Tansho believed she was too old to remain as Daimyo, and would chose Kuni Kiyoshi to replace her. Jade Championship This year she was the first option the Kuni family chose to compete in the Jade Championship. She refused for the same reason as she decided to let other duties be apart of her. Kuni Ochiyo, Kiyoshi, and Kuni Daigo pondered with Tansho which were the responsabilities of the Jade Champion. During the event Tansho told Kiyoshi he would be the new Daimyo. The Tournament Matches, by the L5R Story Team Prophet Tansho was surprised with the spectacular prophecy made by Kitsune Narako during the contest. She was initially reluctant to believe her but the omens she performed in front of many powerful shugenja cleared her doubts. The First Prophecy, by Shawn Carman Stepping Down After the contest was won by Daigo, Tansho returned to Crab lands and stepped down. Kiyoshi became the new Kuni Daimyo. Aftermath, by Shawn Carman See also * Kuni Tansho/Meta External Links * Kuni Tansho (Diamond) * Kuni Tansho Exp (Wrath of the Emperor) Category:Crab Clan Leaders